But I wanna go home
by longlive56
Summary: Based off "Home" by Michael Buble Austin's thoughts on his world tour and him missing one special person, and his reactions to everythings ONESHOT Ausslly for ever


But I wanna go home

**So I have to apologize for being the worst author of all time and not updating! L I don't deserve great fans like everyone, so I hope this makes it up a little. **

**I was watching one of my favorite bands, Celtic Thunder, sing this song and it made me think of a storyline like this so yeah here goes nothing**

**Longlive56**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally, or Michael Buble's song, Home**

Famous popstar and teenage heartthrob, Austin Moon, sat back stage, sadly strumming his beat up wooden guitar. Just by looking at him you could tell something was wrong, his brown eyes which usually were a bright brown were dim and a confident smile was missing of his face. He had been like this for weeks and had everyone worried. Dez, Trish and even his manager, Jimmy Star. No one knew what was wrong and Austin didn't seem to want to tell anyone so everyone treated him with caution scared what would happen if they said the wrong thing.

The crowd was getting louder as more and more people showed up in the arena and Austin smiled faintly, somewhat excited for his first concert in Rome tonight. He had always wanted to tour the world. But not without her, without her sweet smile and her wavy hair. She haunted his every thought, and he began to sing the song he had been working on for a while.

_Another summer day_

_ Has come and gone away_

_ In Paris and Rome_

_ But I wanna go home_

_ Mmmmmmmm_

It really was a Summer's day, and Austin knew he should be out greeting the fans and seeing all the historical sights. He really wouldn't have minded but all the facts reminded her of her. Didn't everything, it seemed. He saw her in every crowd, standing there staring at him dauntingly, calling him back to Miami, to home. His eyes filled with tears but he quickly wiped them away as he heard footsteps nearing him.

It was Dez, his red headed friend was greatly worried about him and had on many occasions tried to pester what was wrong with Austin out of him but that wasn't on his agenda right now. He had a clipboard in his hands and a head gear set thing with a microphone in it.

"Austin, you're on in five."

This was one of the few times Dez was serious and it always surprised Austin after years of seeing his friend being goofy and carefree. Now he had a job and was living his dream of being a director. He picked up one of my newer guitars before walking close to the stage

_ May be surrounded by_

_ A million people I_

_ Still feel all alone_

_ I just wanna go home_

_ Oh, I miss you, you know_

"Austin you're on in 5,4,3,2,1."

The pop star walked on stage as earsplitting screams filled the night.

"Good evening Rome!" he called. More scream answered me

And there she was, as always, standing there in the front row, with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

How much longer till he got to see her?

_ And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_ Each one a line or two_

_"I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_ My words were cold and flat_

_ And you deserve more than that_

"Austin, are you going to send that letter?"

My manager, Trish, asked, standing in the doorway of the tour bus. I sighed, blond hair falling into his eyes, and hiding the misty brown eyes.

"No, not this one." He tossed it into a large pile of crumped up, torn of paper with scribbled writing on it.

"Austin, you got to send replies back! She will quit writing you!"

I shrugged

"I don't know what to say." I replied quietly.

_ Another aeroplane_

_ Another sunny place_

_ I'm lucky, I know_

_ But I wanna go home_

_ Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_ Let me go home_

_ I'm just too far from where you are_

_ I wanna come home_

"So you think we should expand Austin's tour?" Jimmy Star said, into the phone. Causing Austin to inwardly groan, could everybody tell? He missed her so much, it was driving him crazy. He had begged and begged to be able to go home. Honestly, sick and tired of being on tour and being away from her. He loved his fans and all, but he would give up his career for this girl. He loved her to the moon and back and he didn't regret it. He just wanted to go home.

_ And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_ It's like I just stepped outside_

_ When everything was going right_

_ And I know just why you could not_

_ Come along with me_

_ This was not your dream_

_ But you always believed in me_

He was in his 5th interview of the day, each asking him the same questions, over and over again. And each time, Austin has to put on a fake smile and pretend he had never **ever** been asked that question before. This wasn't how he expected the rockstar life to be, full of pressure and stress. It seemed like a totally completely life from his life 9months ago. He wished she could have tagged along. She would have a completer calmness on him and he might actually have fun on the tour.

He didn't blame the girl though, her career had just been taking off and she needed to stay home. It wasn't like she didn't think I could do it or I would make a fool out of myself, she had her own stuff to do.

_ Another winter day has come_

_ And gone away_

_ In either Paris or Rome_

_ And I wanna go home_

_ Let me go home_

Winter snowflakes floated down slowly as Austin looked out at the city of love. The Eiffel Tower lit up in the hazy background and Austin shook his head, making snowflakes scatter everywhere in a crazy dance. He could see boats going up and down the river, and though about how much fun he could be having if **she **was there. He gazed at the cloudy gray sky , wishing for only one thing

_ And I'm surrounded by_

_ A million people I_

_ Still feel alone_

_ And let me go home_

_ Oh, I miss you, you know_

_ Let me go home_

_ I've had my ru_

_ Baby, I'm done_

_ I gotta go home_

_ Let me go home_

_ It'll all be all right_

_ I'll be home tonight_

_ I'm coming back home _

The plane ride back could not go fast enough. Austin kept gazing out at the Florida landscape below him, wishing with all his might, it was Miami, never in his whole life had been to see the city. His tour was finally over and he could go home, to her. The plane landed and Austin ran out, eagerly scanning the large crowds. She wasn't there and his heart began to sink, she had promised she would meet him here, on the day he got back. He picked up his luggage before feeling a tap on his shoulder and he turned around before gasping. He pulled her into a big hug, not caring who was, as tears streamed down his face

"I'm back home." He whispered, finally happy

**_He was with Ally_**

**_So _****yeah please Read, Review and tell me what you think, please with a cherry on top? **

**Longlive56**


End file.
